


Love Will Scar Your Makeup

by miscellaneous_writings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Louis, Fluff, High School, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, badboy harry, gender fluidity, genderfluid Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellaneous_writings/pseuds/miscellaneous_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU where Louis pretends to be his sister and dresses up like her at school while she travels with her boyfriend and Louis may accidentally fall in love when he's really not supposed to. He ends up enjoying it way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this prompt and thank you so much for sending it in! I decided I am going to do this in chapters but I am not sure how long in between each update. I will try and update again very soon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is completely fiction and made up, I do not own the boys, you know the basics of this. Title from Ed Sheeran's song, 'Drunk'

Louis stood in front of his full length mirror attached to the back of his door and did a little twirl in front of it, his dress flowing around him as he did. He planted his foot back on the ground and slumped his shoulders as he looked over himself and his outfit. He was wearing a black dress, fitted on the top and flowed out of the bottom. It made him feel very exposed, having his legs on display like that. Which reminded Louis, he really needed to shave if he was going through with this. And maybe get a bra to stuff so he wasn't flat chested. He groaned and flopped back on his bed that was covered with his makeup and other clothes as he thought about what a good big brother he was being by doing this for Lottie.

~~~~~~

The conversation had come up about a week ago as him, Lottie and her boyfriend, Matt, were all sat down at the dinner table eating. It was oddly quiet which concerned Louis. It was the type of silence that just stretched on and he could tell the other two had something to say but they just weren't saying it.

"Oh come on. Just say it or ask already. I know there is something." Louis said as he dropped his fork on his now empty plate and leaned back in the wooden chair. Lottie fidgeted around nervously in her chair, reaching over to hold Matt's hand as they glanced at each other then at Louis. "Wait, are you pregnant? Please don't tell me that. Wait, no, if you are then tell me. I told you to use condoms! Now I just won't let you have your door shut while Matt's over. I trusted you two. Oh god, now we need to get you doctors appointments and-" Louis rambled nervously at the thought of his little sister being pregnant before Lottie cut him off.

"I'm not pregnant, Louis! Jeez, calm down. We aren't that stupid. We just wanted to ask you a favor. Just a um, small favor.." Lottie trailed off a little. Louis let out a huge sigh in relief and nodded, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table.

"Okay, I'm sure I can handle whatever it is. What do you need?" Louis asked, eyeing them suspiciously. With the way Lottie was looking at him with her wide puppy dog eyes, Louis knew it wasn't just a small favor. And with that look on her face, there was no way he would say no either.

Lottie took a deep breath before saying, "Matt and I want to travel to Italy for a few weeks.. Maybe longer.. But school is starting and _s_ _omeone_ needs to go as me.." she explained, looking up at Louis with a large amount of hopefulness. 

"And, what do you want me to do about that?" Louis asked, still not processing what Lottie was asking of him. Lottie giggled and shook her head at his pure oblivion to understand what she was saying. 

"I want you to go to school as me. Just for a little while. While I'm gone. You passed high school, it should be easy. I won't even make you wear a wig, just girl clothes. Please Louis?" Lottie begged him with a pout. The realization set in over what she was asking for an he shook his head immediately. 

"No, not happening. I am not going to school as you and I don't think its a good idea for you to be missing school in the first place. Mum would have never allowed that and neither will I." Louis stated firmly, having to take the roll of a responsible care taker for Lottie. 

Lottie glared and frowned at Louis. "Really? You're going to pull the mum card on me? Don't be ridiculous, Louis. I moved in with you to get away from her, remember? I don't need you making decisions like Mum would. C'mon. It won't be that long. And you have a girl figure anyways. It would totally work." Lottie sighed, needing something to convince Louis that this was a good plan. 

"I do  _not_ have a girl figure first of all. Secondly, I really don't like the idea of you and Matt traveling on your own. Lastly, I already passed high school. You need to pass also, not be going on sporadic trips to Italy." Louis said and stood from the table, picking up his dirty plate and setting it down in the sink with his fork before leaving without another word about it. _  
_

The second time it came up was a few days later. Louis still wasn't too keen on the whole idea but he wasn't completely against it anymore. Not that he would tell Lottie that yet, but he was softening up to the idea. Girl clothes aren't too bad he supposed and the makeup might be fun. The school work would be simple enough and making friends wouldn't be an issue. Louis was running over these thoughts constantly, always in the front of his mind and taking up the space in his every day life with the question of whether or not he should agree to it. Louis was standing by the stove with the kettle on, so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Lottie entering the kitchen or the kettle whistling to let Louis know the tea was boiled.

"Louis. Louis!" Lottie said and stepped in front of him as he spaced out, consumed in his thoughts. Lottie snapped her fingers in front of his face and it took Louis back to reality from his little daze he was set in. He blinked a few times and turned looked around to become aware of everything before quickly shutting off the stove and pouring his tea. "What were you day dreaming about?" Lottie asked with curiosity as she jumped up on the counter and sat down, swinging her legs and looking at Louis with raised eyebrows. 

Louis shrugged a little and sipped his tea, immediately regretting it as the scorching liquid came in contact with his lower lip and the tip of his tongue. "Fuck!" Louis cursed and set the tea down, opening and closing his mouth a few times to hopefully relieve some of the burn. "Sorry, you were saying?" Louis said and turned back to facing Lottie who just giggled at him and his weird antics. Whatever he was thinking about was really distracting him.

"I was just asking what you were day dreaming about. You have been spacing out a lot these last few days and you always have your thinking face on which can never be good." Lottie teased with a laugh, still eyeing him curiously nonetheless. 

Louis sighed and nodded, putting his small hands up in defeat. "Alright, you got me. I  _have_ been thinking a lot lately. About your trip and me taking your place in school for a while..." Louis admitted to her, bringing his hands together and wringing them out nervously in front of him with whether or not he was making the right decision by letting her do this. 

"And...?" Lottie urged him to continue talking with that sparkle in her eye that was pure hope.

"And. I think you are responsible enough to go on this trip with Matt without any issues and I trust that you will behave yourselves while you're gone. Its on one condition though." Louis stated, his mind already feeling clearer now that telling her she could go was out of the way. Lottie looked like she was about to explode from excitement, genuinely surprised Louis was letting her go. She thought it was a long shot but apparently not. "One condition is, you still have to learn what is going on at school. We can figure that out later but I am thinking of emailing you the notes for things. You will have to read them because I will test you on the stuff when you get home, no doubt about it. Understood?" Louis asked, trying to seem like an intimidating parental figure even though he was far from it. 

"Yes! Understood! Thank you, Louis!" Lottie hopped down from the counter and pulled Louis into a tight hug. "I have to go call Matt!" Lottie exclaimed and let go or Louis, running out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Louis sighed and shut his eyes for a moment, thinking it all over but knowing he couldn't take it back now. He opened his eyes again and picked up his tea off the counter that was no longer scorching hot, taking a sip and venturing up to his room to get on his laptop and start looking up necessary things in being a girl.

It was a lot more work than Louis thought it would be. There were so many different types of clothing he could choose from, so much make up, (really though, like he couldn't tell the difference between blush and mascara if his life depended on it). He would need to buy so many clothes because he would never fit in Lottie's. He was short and curvy and small, but he was still a guy so he was a bit broader and larger than his younger sister. 

By the end of the night, Louis was nearly an expert on everything ranging from clothes to shoes to makeup and the simple things girls talk about and do. He had a list next to him that said all of the things he would need to go out and buy the next day so he could practice the look and make up and figure out what he was missing and still needed to get. His eyes hurt from staring at his computer screen for hours, watching makeup tutorials for hours on end. He glanced at the clock, noticing it was two in the morning by the time his list was complete and he knew the difference between mascara and blush. As he shut down his computer and put the list to the side, he decided he would make a decent girl. 

~~~~~~

The next day, Louis forced Lottie to go out to the mall with him, threatening to not let her go on her little adventure with Matt if she didn't go with him there. He knew what he needed and was pretty confident with himself,  he just didn't want to seem weird out shopping for girl clothes and makeup by himself. At least if Lottie was with him, people would think all of the stuff was for her and not Louis. 

Louis went around to all these stores, buying all kinds of makeup from specific brands he wrote down the night before, the brands the beauty gurus said were the best kinds. He tried on lots of things. Lots of skirts and dresses and tight clothes. By the end of thier shopping adventure, Louis had bought three penicl skirts that he claimed made his ass look amazing, four dresses, three pairs of skinny jeans and a couple pairs of shoes. He also had a bag full of cosmetics he was dying to try out, not that he would admit it. 

When he got home, he told Lottie a rushed thank you before running up the stairs two at a time and straight into his room where he dumped out his bags on his bed and looked over all the cosmetics amoung the dresses and skirts. It was actually appealing to him which made a strange and nervous feeling settle deep in his stomach. He was just being nice by doing this. He didn't actually want to dress like a girl all the time, did he? Maybe it was all just curiosity. Yeah, curiosity is what he repeated in his mind as he stripped from his clothes and boxers and picked out the black dress he had bought. He put it on in front of the mirror and did his little spin, falling back on his bed and sighing. He felt comfortable in the dress which he didn't expect at all. It was nice and made him feel pretty and showed off part of his thighs and his nice legs. Not that he payed attention to that. Playing footie in high school just made him appreciate how nice of legs he had and now he actually got to show them off. 

This idea was starting to sound better and better to him. It could be fun and a good learning experience he supposed. It would give Lottie a chance to go out and explore the world and Matt was nice enough. Louis would also have a fun time to be back in high school and make friends. He always was great at being social and making friends wherever he went. People just loved his bubbly and exciting energy, always loud and bright, making people laugh until their stomachs hurt even if he was only in the room for a few minutes. 

Louis was smiling at the thought of being back in the high school crowd without even realizing it. He didn't even want to admit it to himself, but he was actually excited now thinking about it. This could be fun.

~~~~~~~

It was the day before school was supposed to start when Louis had to bring Lottie and Matt to the airport for their afternoon flight out to Italy. Louis had forgotten how rich Matt and his family was so he had had a slight panic a few days earlier when he had a thought about Lottie needing money for her flights and everything in Italy. Stupid of him for not thinking of that sooner. Lottie had just laughed at Louis, telling him that Matt and his parents had it all covered and told Lottie not to worry about a thing either. Apparently, Matt's parents owned a house in Italy anyways so the two of them would just be staying in their house that was in a very safe and wealthy neighborhood. All of Louis' worries were at ease at that point and he decided his small favor to chip in would be to drive the two of them for their early flight. 

Louis had cried a little saying goodbye to his little sister and telling her to behave herself and call when she lands, all the simple things that were said out of worry but a bit of excitment for her. 

After saying his goodbyes to them both and watching them go with their bags wheeled behind them, Louis went straight home. School was tomorrow and he needed to get a lot done before then. He still needed to go out and buy himself bras and panties to wear under his clothes. That was an easy thing to claim was for a girlfriend. Then he knew he still hadn't shaved. He would have to shave his face, under arms and legs. He considered his whole arms too but they weren't all that hairy and he read about how shaving your arms isn't the smartest thing sometimes so that was crossed off the list. Then he would pick out his outfit, practice his makeup once more and get a good night rest before school tomorrow. Simple enough.

~~~~~~

Louis arrived at the mall and stood in front of the Victoria's Secret entrance for a while, debating if it was too late to turn back. Well Lottie was already on her flight so backing out completely definitely wasn't an option but maybe just skip the panties and bras. He considered all these other options before taking a deep breath and marching in there without a second thought. He would go in, buy just a few plain pairs of things then leave.

He stepped in the shop and froze with the overwhelming smell of perfume and the bustling around of other women and so much pink and red everywhere. There was so much going on, so many choices. He just wanted a quick and easy something, just walk in get it and leave but he quickly realized it wouldn't be that easy. He started along one wall, trying to seem casual as he looked over various colors of thongs and panties, all with different names that didn't have any difference to Louis. He stopped at a section of lace red panties  and lifted up a pair, feeling the fabric between his fingers and humming thoughtfully. It felt a bit scratchy if he were to say so himself and he wondered if it would even be comfortable. He gave credit to all those women because these didn't seem like pleasant things to wear. He sighed and set the pair back down, continuing to look down the row before being startled by a nice woman's voice who worked in the store. "Hi, my names Alice. Need any help finding something?" She asked politely.

Louis spun around quickly and smiled kindly. "Um, yes actually. I'm shopping for my girlfriend and I just want to get her a few things.. Where do I start?" Louis lied easily, the girlfriend excuse sounding perfectly reasonable to him.

Alice looked at him with a bit of a funny grin but nodded anyways. "Alright, well what's your girlfriends size do you know?" She asked curiously so she can help Louis find something.

Louis froze at the question and had no clue how to answer that. Any good boyfriend would know his girlfriends size, especially if he's buying lingerie for them. "Not sure the exact size but um... Like my size ish?" Louis said with and small shrug, his voice going slightly high pitched.

Alice had to cover her mouth to hide her little laugh and Louis only was slightly offended. He was a shit liar he guessed at that point. "Okay.. Well what's her name?" Alice asked casually to try and make it seem just like casual conversation. And of course that caught Louis off guard, having no decent response for that. He gave a helpless little shrug, making a weak whine low in his throat and sighed. "I'm not stupid you know. I work here and men come in more often then you think shopping for themselves. No worries and no need to be embarrassed." Alice told Louis kindly with a giggle and turned and started walking to the back, motioning for Louis to follow.

Louis' blush spread all over his cheeks and down to his neck and he felt like being swallowed up by the ground right now would be more pleasant than having some stranger knowing he is shopping for himself in Victoria's Secret. He followed behind her until they got to a small section in the back. "The men who shop here tend to say these are the most comfortable for them but, not in a rude way or anything, you have a very feminine figure so honestly you'd be okay with anything in here." Alice explained to Louis with a kind and sympathetic smile, seeing his flushed look. 

Louis nodded and looked over the small display. If he was being honest, these didn't look any different than the other ones he was just looking at. Alice did work here though so Louis was trusting her judgement. "Um, yeah. Okay. Thank you. For the help. Just, one more question if you don't mind?" Louis asked as he glanced over at the drawers with all he different sizes labeled on them. 

"Of course, what do you need?" Alice asked with a genuine smile. 

"What size would I be? Sorry, this is so awkward. I just have no clue." Louis mumbled his question a bit, regretting ever stepping foot in this store. Alice just giggled softly before glancing over Louis' body once more, making him blush even more under her gaze that wasn't one bit judging but Louis felt it was. She opened one of the drawers and nodded with satisfaction before looking back up at Louis.

"Alright, here you are. Anything in this drawer. If you need anything else, let me know." Alice said before turning and walking back to the front of the store to help other customers. Louis grumbled to himself about how stupid this whole thing was as he picked up a pair that was white with a pretty lace trim. He barely even spared it a second glance before picking up a red lace pair and a black pair too. He supposed that would be enough for now. He grabbed a random bra off the hanger right above the drawers he was just in and nodded with conviction before walking to the counter to pay. He had definitely had enough of that store for one day, especially his first trip there. 

Somehow the woman at the counter had convinced Louis to buy a perfume for his 'girlfriend' too, and Louis grabbed a random one, deciding that if he was really doing this, he needed to smell the part too. He payed without once making eye contact and left in a hurry to get home and finish up all the things he needed to do before school the next day. 

~~~~~~~~

Louis made it home, his embarrassed look just fading when he finally walked in the door and straight to his room. He set the pink bag on the bed and slid out of his clothes that he was wearing so he could go shave. 

Shaving his legs turned out to be a lot harder than Louis expected. He gave credit to all the people in the world who did this everyday. He had thought he had finished after nicking himself and cutting his legs multiple times on accident, cursing and dropping the razor each time. He had rinsed the shaving cream off, groaning and slumping in defeat where he sat on the side of the tub when he saw small patches where he had missed. It took him over an hour to finish it all including under his arms and his face. He was quite smooth all over and it made him feel funny. But a good kind of funny. He really didn't mind it.

Louis was too exhausted by the time he had finished shaving to practice his makeup once more so he went to bed early, not even picking out an outfit or trying on his new panties and bra he had bought. He would just wake up earlier he told himself as he set an early alarm on his phone and crawled into bed. He fell asleep that night running his hands over his soft and smooth legs, acually kinda enjoying the feeling of smooth skin instead of the hair that normally occupied that space. It was just his sleepy mind telling him he liked it though, or thats what Louis had convinced himself as he fell asleep with his hands still petting over the soft skin on his calf. 

Tomorrow would be more complicated than Louis had planned it to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Thank you for your time xx
> 
> My Tumblr: the-larry-feels.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU where Louis pretends to be his sister and dresses up like her at school while she travels with her boyfriend and Louis may accidentally fall in love when he's really not supposed to. He ends up enjoying it way too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter two! So so sorry for the long wait. It took me much longer than I expected but I hope it turned out okay. Let me know what you guys think :)

Louis' alarm went off way too early for his liking. He heard the faint sounds of his phone going on in the background of his lovely dream and grunted in his sleep. He flipped over in bed a few times, the dream slowly fading away and the alarm becoming the most prominent thing on his mind. He finally cracked open his eyes to be faced with his dark room, the only light coming from his phone on the bedside table. His brain took a minute to catch up that he had school. He actually had to get up and get ready for school today.

He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing his phone once the alarm got too annoying and shut it off. The clock read 5:00 AM, making Louis groan and flop back on his bead again. He actually contemplated whether or not he would miss the first day because of how early it was. The sun wasn't even up yet and he was expected to get up to put on make up and look decent for a long day at school. He rolled over and got into a sitting up position, planting his feet firmly on the ground before standing. It was one of those things that once he made himself get up, he would be okay. It was just actually having to get up that was the struggle. 

He padded across the cold wood floor with his sock covered feet, out into the hall and to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, having no clue where to begin. Does he get dressed first then do his make up? Or makeup then get dressed? He thought "Fuck it" to himself and shrugged as he picked up his tooth brush, starting there. He quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth, glancing at the make up bag every few seconds that was placed on the edge of the counter and zipped up nicely, almost calling his name. He set his toothbrush back in the cup on the side of the sink, pulling the bag over and opening it up to look over all his make up. He supposed he would do make up first today. It was just because he was already in the bathroom, not because he actually wanted to wear it or anything like that. At least that's what he told himself. 

Lottie had told him he didn't need to wear foundation because his skin was already tan and smooth, only a few blemishes spotting his skin in hidden spots. He would experiment with it a different day he supposed. He already had enough to do for one morning. He thought back to those nights, up late and watching make up tutorials about how to do his makeup correctly. It came to him easily as he took out a nice eye shadow palette, opening the little container and dabbing the little brush in the powder like substance. He tilted his head back, brushing it over his eyelids in a gentle manner while peeking out under his partially closed eyes to watch what he was doing. On the back of the eye shadow, it had a little diagram on how to blend the different shades together so he followed that for both eyes. He closed the container with a small 'click' noise, making a content, humming noise when he saw it actually looked okay. That was one pleasant surprise.

Eyeliner didn't come as easily to Louis as he had hoped. Every tutorial and even Lottie had warned that it would take practice, time and effort. He pulled the pencil out of his makeup bag after setting the eye shadow back, twirling it in his fingers as he held it in front of his eyes. He stood on his tiptoes, leaning over the counter and pulling the edge of his eye out and keeping the other open. He lifted the pencil a bit shakily, dragging it gently along the top of his eyelid, just barely above his eyelashes. When he pulled away and blinked a few times, he was disappointed with how lightly it came out, barely showing up on his eyelid. It wasn't too thick or thin or high though which he took as a good sign. He leaned over the counter again, following the same actions, just dragging the pencil along a bit darker so it would show up better. He pulled back with a satisfied grin at himself in the mirror because he actually looked _good_. He actually liked how he looked with the eyeliner on. It brightened the ring of blue around his pupil and made his eyes look more wide and pretty. 

Louis started doing his next eye with way too much confidence because as soon as he pulled the pencil away, it looked awful and he regretted going so quickly with this eye too. It was much too thick in comparison to the other eye and the line was darker in some places more so than others. He groaned and set the pencil back on the counter, reaching for a makeup remover wipe and carefully removing the eyeliner. He did it again, much more carefully and slowly this time, opening his eyes and taking a step back, looking at his eyes in the mirror. It looked okay now, not perfectly even in darkness but the thickness was close enough and no one would be able to really tell. 

Next was mascara which he thought was really quick and easy, but like all these things, it was still really difficult. He put it on the first eye, his eyelashes having a natural curl to them already but accidentally hit his eye with the brush. He blinked too hard in response to that which made the mascara rub off right below his eyebrow. He sighed and quickly wiped it off with the wipe he had from the eyeliner, putting more mascara on that eye and moving to the next, smiling a little when he completed it without trouble.

Louis looked over his eyes in the mirror, smiling slightly at how good he looked with this makeup on. It was harder than he thought it would be to put on but it was definitely worth it to Louis. He loved the way his eyes felt and look with it on, which was only a bit weird. Boys were allowed to like makeup and how it looks on them. It didn't _mean_  anything. He gave himself one more glance in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and going to his room where he needed to pick out his outfit. 

This part was a bit more difficult for Louis. He needed to choose something that made his more feminine features and curves more prominent but something that wasn't too showy. He wasn't used to dresses and skirts yet so he would have to be careful with what he chose for the first day. He hummed to himself as he skimmed over the new clothes he had bought in his closet. He had eventually narrowed it down to two choices. It was between his black pencil skirt paired with a pink shirt and a pair of black flats or a plain black dress with his flats. He held them up in front of the mirror over himself, trying to decide between the two. He eventually decided on the black pencil skirt because it was honestly really cute and made his ass look great, plus the shirt wouldn't be too tight so his chest wouldn't be as much as an issue for today at least. 

Louis was smart enough to know, if he would be wearing the tight skirt, he needed to wear a thong instead of just a pair of the normal style panties he had bought. He pulled the red thong from the Victoria's Secret bag and felt the lace fabric between his fingers. Now that he was home, he could examine it more closely and not be so self conscious. He looked them over, flipping them around in his hands a few times before shrugging his shoulders and opting to just put them on. He stepped in one foot at a time, sliding the thong up his now smooth legs and settled them on his hips. He had to adjust himself in them a bit because it was a bit uncomfortable to have his dick stuffed in the front of them without much placement. He tucked himself in the best he could between his legs, hiding his bulge for the most part. It was a little uncomfortable to say the least but he would have to get used to it or find a new method later when he got home and had more time.

Louis grabbed the skirt off his bed and pulled it on, pulling the bottom down and the top up, adjusting it and turning around in the mirror, peaking over his shoulder to see how he looked in it. The black fabric fit the shape of his hips and bum perfectly and he honestly did look like a girl with it on. He liked it to say the least. The rest of getting dressed was fairly quick and easy, putting the bra on he got and stuffing it with tissues and sliding his pink shirt on over it. He styled his hair in the mirror to a fringe across his forehead, separating and grouping pieces together and swooping them across. He put on his shoes and walked to stand in front of the mirror once again, looking his body over in his new outfit and makeup. 

Louis started by examining his face, looking over the makeup and hair before trailing down his body, his eyes stopping on the curve of his hips and the thickness of his thighs and his smooth legs. He made for a hot girl in his own mind but then again he was gay so he wasn't sure if his opinion counted. Either way, he looked like a girl now and he actually _enjoying_  it and feeling more feminine and everything that came with it. This whole plan was becoming better and better by the minute to him.

Louis did his finishing touches of perfume and an outfit check over before grabbing his bag and skipping down the stairs to his kitchen with a bit too much pep in his step for this early in the morning. It was just the first day of school jitters he was sure. He only had five more minutes before he had to leave so he grabbed a granola bar and a water bottle and headed for the car. The drive to school was short and simple, only living a few minutes away from the school Lottie was supposed to be attending. He parked where he saw other student sparking their cars and shut off the car, just sitting in the drivers seat and feeling too nervous and nauseous to even eat at this point. What if people knew he was a boy? That would just simply be disastrous. These kids didn't know him though so if anything, they'd just see him as a masculine woman which was better than seeing him as a boy.

Louis finally got the nerve to get out of the car, slinging his bag over one shoulder and pulling down his skirt in the back a little. He gave himself a once over before holding his chin high and walking towards the school, across the parking lot and up the front steps. The school was relatively small for a high school. No more than four hundred people the entire place, Louis had read when he was enrolling Lottie in this high school. It was two floors but still on the smaller side so he shouldn't get lost easily and there would be plenty of people to ask. 

Louis followed in the rush of kids all walking in the front doors, chatting loudly and excitedly with their friends. It was easy for Louis to pick out who was who and who belonged to what groups as soon as he stepped foot in the cafeteria where they waited for the bells to ring to signify the start of the day. There were the jocks and cheerleaders, the nerds, the druggies who definitely didn't look like the belonged there, and finally, the popular, bad boy looking guys and girls. Louis had no clue where he fit if he was being honest. He dressed like the cheerleaders and was sure he'd get along with them but jocks were simply not his type. He wasn't sure if things were still the same as when he was in school, but jocks and cheerleaders dated and no crossing over into the other groups. Its not like Louis was going to date any guys though, that was just obviously out of question but he wasn't going to lie about who he found attractive. In his small little daydream, glancing around at all the groups, someone bumped into him. He was standing in the doorway after all.

"Oops, sorry babe. You might not want to stand in the doorway." The boy said to Louis and he immediately glanced up to put a face to the slow and deep voice he heard. Louis was met with green eyes staring back down at him, looking at him with question. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before." He continued on to ask.

"Oh, um hi, yeah. Sorry, I'm new. I don't really knew where to go." Louis explained awkwardly with a chuckle. He felt his cheeks heat up once he glanced up at this boy and saw his smile and dimples and curly hair and wow, he had never felt this nervous around a boy before. "Um, I'm Louis by the way." He said before he could even think that his name was supposed to be Lottie. He was supposed to be a girl and he was already screwing up. 

"Louis. Nice to meet you. I'm Harry. If you need anything, let me know." Harry said, not even seeming phased by his name. Girls could be named Louis, Louis had guessed in his mind. He would just have to go with it now. 

"Thank you." Louis said softly with a slight smile and a nod, watching as Harry obviously looked him over, checking out his ass before winking and walking away to the popular group of kids. Louis blushed even more than before and smiled to himself before turning around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He saw a girl in front of himself with colorful hair and dark eyeliner, a large smile stretched on her face that looked genuine.

"Hi, I'm Perrie. You're new? You should come with me today, I'll show you around if you'd like. And you can sit with us at lunch since you probably don't know anyone. And you can even become a cheerleader in a few weeks when tryouts are if you'd like. That's far ahead though, why don't you just come meet my friends." Perrie said, full of excitement and energy. Louis smiled a little and nodded because clearly this pretending to be a girl thing was working if Perrie and Harry were anything to go by. Louis followed as Perrie turned, walking towards her group of friends who happened to all be cheerleaders.

Louis noticed as he walked how many people were staring at him. It made him a little self conscious and nervous at first but on closer inspection, it was the boys all looking at him with hungry eyes, like he was a piece of meat for them to get when they wanted. It was something Louis had never understood about boys. They would stare and cat call and call girls things but rarely would actually talk to them or be nice. He wasn't calling out all guys for this, but that's just how most straight guys were. Louis was snapped out of his little thought process when Perrie brought his attention back to meeting everyone. Louis smiled politely and pretended not to notice when some of the guys gave him that same hungry look. None of them were even that attractive to Louis. None of them even came close to comparison to Harry. 

Harry. What a perfect name for such a perfect face that was still lingering in his mind. Maybe he'd get to see him again at some point today. Maybe he'd even get to talk to him and hear that low, sweet voice again. He could at least hope. 

~~~~~~

Louis had most of his classes that day with Perrie, if not her then one of the jocks or cheerleaders he was introduced to earlier that morning. It was easier than he thought to be in school again, even as a girl. He got along easily with everyone, smiling politely and laughing and even showing his real personality by cracking some jokes occasionally. Lunch went well too. He sat with Perrie on one side and a football played named Liam, on the other side, smiling and casually talking with everyone. He did manage to see Harry during that time, a quick glance over his shoulder to see where everyone was sat during lunch, seeing Harry talking with some of his friends. 

Harry was even more gorgeous than this morning if that was even possible. The sun was casting through the window in the lunch room, making his green eyes sparkle even more and his lips look even pinker. He was so attracted to Harry more than just in a way when he sees random hot guys. Harry had _something_  about him that Louis wanted to get to know. He couldn't do that though. He saw the way Harry had looked at him that morning and Harry was probably looking for a quick fuck with Louis, if that. Why did Louis care so much anyway? It wasn't like he even really talked to him that much. Harry was no big deal, Louis kept telling himself but his mind kept racing with the thoughts that Harry was gorgeous and something was there he needed to get to know. 

Louis didn't even realize how long he was staring until Perrie tapped him on the shoulder again and he was snapped out of his little daydream about Harry. 

"Were you looking at the guys over there? They are quite hot in my opinion. I can't tell the other girls that though. They are all into these guys." Perrie said lowly to Louis with a slight grin and a roll of her eyes. "Which one is it then? Hmm?" Perrie asked him, glancing back over to where Harry was sitting. 

"Oh, um none of them. You know, just looking around at everyone. No one in specific." Louis explained with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"You can tell me you know. See that one with the black hair and tattoos? And his ears pierced next to the curly haired lad?" Perrie asked Louis, trying not to look over there too much so no one would suspect anything. Louis glanced back to the boy next to Harry and nodded back to Perrie. "His name is Zayn. We sorta have a thing. Not dating or anything, just hook ups but no one knows." Perrie whispered and shrugged. 

Louis looked at Perrie and then back to the guy named Zayn she had just pointed out and gave a small smile. "You two look like you would get along." Louis said with a nod, hoping that she was distracted enough now not to pester him about which guy from over there he found attractive. Perrie gave Louis an expectant look with raised eyebrows as if to tell him to continue on talking to tell her. "Fine. It's Harry. I talked to him for only a minute this morning and he winked at me and I think he's hot." Louis admitted, blushing a bit after because it felt weird confessing to a girl about his crush. He literally felt like a girl in high school with a huge crush on a boy that he would never get. (Which essentially was what it was). 

Perrie just laughed softly and nodded in understanding. "Yeah, he's cute. And has sex with a lot of people. If you want a hook up, I can get Zayn to have him talk to you." Louis frowned deeply at the thought because he didn't want to just hook up with Harry. He wanted to know him. Louis was a bit of a softie deep down inside. He wanted to cuddle after sex, not a quick fuck and leave after he falls asleep. Those never ended well for him. 

"Erm, thanks but no thanks. I'll stick to admiring from afar." Louis laughed awkwardly and gave a shrug. Perrie nodded and gave a sympathetic smile, turning back to talk with her others friends for the last few minutes of lunch.

~~~~~~

Before last period, Perrie had explained where his last class was and Louis felt comfortable enough to walk there on his own. He has been to the classroom next to it upstairs earlier that day so he would find it easily. The bell rung and all the students piled into the hallways, talking loudly to each other as they all turned down the hallways or into different rooms or up the stairs. Louis was taking his first step up the staircase when he heard that slow and deep voice saying his name from right behind him. Louis thought he was imagining it at first but looked behind him and there Harry was, right in front of the first step, smiling up at Louis with a cheeky grin. 

"No one is walking you to your last class then? That's a shame, a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be walking alone in these hallways." Harry said with a breathy laugh and a grin, skipping the first step and standing in front of Louis on the second step. "Where are you going? I'll walk you." Harry said in a much more genuine tone than the cheeky one used just seconds before. 

Louis was too much in a daze that Harry was in front of him once again to even really comprehend the situation. "Oh um, I have Spanish. Yes. Spanish next." Louis said finally with a nod, looking up at Harry. 

Harry grinned fondly down at Louis with a bit of a teasing grin and said, "You sure?". Louis just laughed and nodded, starting to walk up the stairs again, Harry following right next to him. Louis could feel the warmth radiating from Harry's body as they walked side by side to the top of the steps and starting down the hall. 

"So, Louis. I saw today that you sat with the cheerleaders at lunch and walked around with them all day. Are you going to become a cheerleader then?" Harry asked curiously, Louis' name rolling off his tongue, sending a shiver down Louis' spine. 

"Yeah." Louis responded in a slight daze as he looked up at Harry and his pale white skin and his full pink lips. He shook his head slightly when he registered what he had just told Harry and looked down at his small feet as they continued to walk, his eyes wide. "Well, its not for sur-" Louis began to say when Harry cut him off and they approached the Spanish room door. 

"I think you would make a fantastic cheerleader. Its definitely something I'd want to see. Anyways, here you are." Harry had cut him off by saying with a small grin and a lick of his lips before he was turning and walking back down the hallway towards the stairs they had just walked up. "See you around, Louis!" Harry called back down the hall before rushing down the stairs to get back to his class before the bell would ring. 

Louis had butterflies in his stomach, nearly making him nauseous with how great it felt. A boy had never made Louis so stuttery and nervous so quickly before which was slowly turning into an issue in his mind. Harry was so cheeky and teasing to Louis but could quickly turn to genuine and kind in seconds. And Louis had figured this out just from the two short times talking with Harry. Why was Louis already feeling stuck on Harry and why did Harry even bother with Louis? 

Louis then remembered he was dressed as a girl with a short skirt on and that was probably all this was about. Harry just wanted a quick hook up like Perrie had said at lunch. No big deal. Louis would just forget Harry. It wouldn't be that hard seeing as he had only known him for that one day. Simple solution.

Louis had thought that was the answer to his problem until he was day dreaming in Spanish class and wondering if Harry would really walk someone all the way upstairs to their class if he didn't even have to be up there for his own class. Was Harry the type of guy to be so charming and lead girls into hooking up with him? Maybe Louis would have to continue to talk to Harry just so he could find that out. Louis had a concrete reason now to talk to Harry again the next day at school. That was his sole reason he told himself but who was he kidding, his crush was definitely the more prominent reason.

~~~~~~

Louis had gone home that night, taking off all his make up and clothes and putting on boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. He felt weird in boy's clothes just after one day of wearing girls clothes but he didn't think to much of it. It would just take some time to get used to wearing both. He had called Lottie, asking her how her trip was going and told her about his first day at school, leaving out the part about Harry but telling her his consideration of becoming a cheerleader. (Definitely _not_  because Harry had said he would like to see that). After he hung up with a long conversation with her, he ate cereal for dinner in front of the television, in bed and drifted off to sleep not long after setting the bowl on the ground next to his bed and setting his alarm for morning once again.

He slept soundly that night with the thoughts of becoming a cheerleader running through his mind and maybe the occasional flash of Harry with his stupid green eyes and his stupid smile that made Louis feel nervous and jittery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is chapter two. Feedback is much appreciated. Love you all for reading this story so far xx
> 
> My tumblr: the-larry-feels.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU where Louis pretends to be his sister and dresses up like her at school while she travels with her boyfriend and Louis may accidentally fall in love when he's really not supposed to. He ends up enjoying it way too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who finally decided to update. I really am sorry about the long wait. I wasn't expecting it to take this long and I've been really busy with other stuff but I hope you guys continue to read it and enjoy it! xx

Louis woke up much easier the next morning compared to the day before with an excitement settling in his stomach at the thought of going to school. He supposed it wasn't even like going to school in reality because it was just the social piece that he had to worry about. He would send Lottie all of the notes he took in his classes and make her study it all and send him a studyguide to take the test in class. Louis wasn't too worried about the school work anyways. He had passed it all once before so the second time would be easy.

He hopped out of bed, following the same routine with his makeup in the bathroom before making his way to his closet to find something to wear that day. Maybe he would just settle for skinny jeans and a shirt. Louis reached into the closet to grab the jeans when his eyes caught the sight of his black dress and he paused, dropping his hand down to run over the fabric of the dress. Maybe he would actually choose the dress today. It looked much more appealing to him than the plain old jeans did. He contemplated it for a moment before muttering, "Fuck it." Under his breath and pulling the dress down from the hanger.

Getting dressed in his bra and underwear was much easier today now that Louis actually knew what he was doing. He was a bit sore and uncomfortable but nothing he couldn't handle. And besides, Louis thought that the uncomfort that came with it was all part of the experience and he would just take it and deal with it. (And because boxers didn't seem all that appealing anyways right now). When Louis pulled the dress on, he fixed his hair quickly with a ruffle and his fingers running through it before pulling the dress down and smoothing it out. He really liked this dress in particular. It made him want to giggle and smile and spin in circles so the bottom would fan out around him and make him feel like a princess. Louis couldn't even deny those thoughts. He honestly felt so girly and happy in that dress, the thought of feeling like a princess and not a majestic prince like his mother had always told him to be didn't bother him as much as it would have. He had only been dressing for a girl for just over a day and he already felt more safe and comfortable with the idea.

Louis didn't over think it all too much because over thinking a situation like this led to conflict when in the reality of Louis' mind was telling him, he was just a feminine man who didn't mind dressing up in girl's clothes. No issue there at all. So with that thought, Louis gave himself a reassuring nod in the mirror and left his room, skipping down to the kitchen while humming a random tune stuck in his head.

As Louis ate breakfast, he looked at his choice of shoes he had for that day. On one hand, he could go for just a plain pair of flats, possibly even the same pair he had worn the day before with his skirt. But then his eyes caught sight of his Converse and Vans sitting amongst the shoes. He liked those better to go with his dress. Did girls wear Converse or Vans with dresses? Louis didn't really care if many people did or not, he was starting a trend, he told himself as he pulled on the white high top Converse he finally settled on. He liked how it looked and he was happy  with it. Fuck anyone who thought differently about his shoe choice with a dress. Except maybe Harry. If Harry didn't like it then he'd reconsider.

Of course Harry would enter Louis' thoughts at _some point_ during getting ready. Louis groaned as he finished tying his shoes with his half eaten granola bar hanging out of his mouth. He took the granola bar from his mouth and properly sighed, looking down at his shoes. Louis liked his shoes and how they looked and if Harry didn't like the way they looked with his dress, then he wasn't worth Louis' time. What a great way to judge whether someone was worth his time. By his shoes. He really needed a better system for this kind of thing.

Louis pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and reminded himself once more that he had only talked to Harry twice and he was probably only looking for sex with Louis. Which he wouldn't get. He grabbed his bag off of the table and his car keys before leaving the house without another thought of his shoes or Harry.

~~~~~~~~

When Louis arrived at school that day, he was feeling much more confident with himself and his clothes. He walked straight to the cafeteria and definitely did not look over to where he had seen Harry standing the day before. Instead, he walked over to Perrie where she stood with her other friends, talking with the same and excited smile and voice as yesterday.

"Louis! Hi! How was your last class yesterday? I didn't see you after it." Perrie asked him with a bright smile. The two other girls she was previously talking to continued their own conversation by themselves, giving Perrie's full attention to Louis.

Louis was not going to mention Harry walking him to class because that would just be a bit pathetic in his mind. He was still a man underneath this makeup and dress and somehow in his mind that made him think he couldn't be excited about a crush. It was almost a way for him to defend his masculinity which made no sense at all. "Harry walked me to class." Louis blurted out once he realized he had spent too much time over thinking not saying something. "And then class itself was great. All those Spanish words and... stuff." Louis added, his cheeks heating up with a blush.

Perrie grinned brightly and clapped her hands excitedly. "He walked you to class!? You know, he’s not really that type but you must be an exception. Talk to him again today.” Perrie encouraged with a pat on Louis’ shoulder.

“Alright, I will.” Louis nodded, actually feeling positive that he would.

“Maybe even talk to him now?” Perrie raised her eyebrows and looked from Louis to something behind him. Louis realized when he turned around to look, Perrie was talking in a hushed tone for a reason because Harry was hovering near by and occasionally glancing over at Louis.

“You’ve got ten minutes before first period, go.” Perried grinned and pushed him in that direction slightly.

Louis somewhat stumbled, not expecting the push she gave him.

“Hi.” Louis caught himself before falling over and standing up straight in front of Harry. His voice was soft and timid and no, Louis was supposed to be the courageous one. He was supposed to be the kind of guy to flirt with ease and for some reason, standing in front of a boy he only met a day ago was making him nervous, his palms already sweating.

“Hey, Louis. How was your last class yesterday?” Harry asked and it was a typical conversation making question but for some reason, it felt like Harry genuinely wanted to know with the way his forehead creased and he looked at Louis deeply.

“It was alright, foreign languages aren’t really my thing. I prefer English.” Louis shrugged a little with a soft chuckle.

Harry grinned and nodded understandingly, both of them falling into a comfortable silence for a short time. Barely thirty seconds had passed before Harry spoke up again.

“What do you have first period today?” He asked Louis in his slow and deep voice.

“Erm.. English I think? I have to check, let me just get my schedule out.” Louis said with a light flush of his cheeks as he struggled to reach behind himself for his backpack.

“Here, let me.” Harry said softly with a small smile, unzipping Louis’ bag for him so he wasn’t straining so much. “Where is it?” He asked curiously.

“Um, its on the front of my binder, I think.”  Louis asked and before he knew it, Harry had the binder out and was scanning the page for what he had first period today.

“Yeah, looks like you have English with me.” Harry said brightly with a dimpled grin.

As much as Louis was excited for the idea of being around Harry even more, it was an intimidating thing because he would just be a nervous and blushing mess the entire time. When did he become that kind of person? He was always so loud and confident but Harry did something to him made him feel fluttery and light.

Harry gently shimmied the binder back down into Louis’ bag and zipped it back up for him.

“So I will be walking you to class then? And sitting with you I’d hope?” Harry asked with a small grin and a glint in his eyes. Louis was so doomed already and it was only the second day of knowing him.

“Yeah, its not like I have any friends yet to sit with anyways.” Louis laughed softly and awkwardly.

Harry made a face of mock hurt and Louis was genuinely concerned for a moment before he realized Harry was just joking. “So are you saying that you will sit with other people once you make friends? Am I not considered a friend then?” Harry put one of his large hands on his own chest and gasped dramatically.

Louis bit his lip to hold in his laugh and shrugged teasingly. “Who knows, I might just find better friends.” And now things were flowing okay. Louis was gaining certainty with every passing second. Joking and teasing was just second nature to him and it came easily once it had begun.

“Maybe I won’t walk you to class then.” Harry pouted and sighed over exaggeratedly.

“Then I’ll just follow you there. We are both going to the same room you know.” Louis let out a small laugh, looking up at Harry with his bright blue eyes.

“Stalking me now, are you? Well I will be a good person anyways and still sit with you even though I know I might get replaced.” Harry grinned and knocked his shoulder against Louis’ gently.

The bell rang a second later so they didn’t even lapse into a silence before they were being pushed out the door through the crowd of people.

“This way.” Harry bent slightly lower as they walked so Louis could hear him over the loud chatter. He grabbed Louis’ arm with a tight grip and led him gently to the English room.

Harry’s hand on his arm sent a shiver down his spine. He was strong and his hands were so big and Louis really needed to not think about it right now.

“Sorry, just didn’t want you getting lost.” Harry smiled softly and let go of his arm once they stepped inside the English room.

“Its fine.” Louis nodded and smiled calmly even though the butterflies in his stomach were almost too intense to handle.

The desks were set up in two’s and Louis knew Harry said he’d sit with him but the worry set in that maybe he’d just sit near him and not actually next to him. Louis didn’t want to sit next to a stranger that would most likely judge him because he’s new.

“You can sit here, Lou.” Harry smiled, the nickname sounding like it slipped out easily. Harry was pointing to the desk paired with his, where he was about to sit down, and Louis felt a huge relief wash over him.

Louis just nodded with a nervous smile and slipped into the seat carefully, setting his bag down on the floor.

Harry chatted with people as they came into the room and Louis tried to just stay out of the conversations and not bug Harry.

The odd thing was though, Harry kept glancing over at Louis, almost like he was checking on him. Loui kept his head down though and fiddled with his pencil every time Harry would look over.

Class started not too long over and Louis chanced a glance at Harry and to his surprise, Harry was already looking right back at him. Harry’s lips quirked up in a small smile and then his eyebrows shot up and he grinned brighter like he had an idea.

Louis really was trying to listen to the teacher and what she had to say about the course but Harry was bending to the side and reaching in his backpack for something and his back muscles were visible through his shirt. Louis quickly looked away once Harry sat back up with a soft blush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Harry set down on his desk a blank sheet of paper and a pencil, smiling at Louis before lifting the pencil to the paper and starting to write something.

“20 questions. You start.” Harry wrote on the paper before sliding it over to Louis with the pencil.

Louis read that and actually had to hold in a laugh. He picked up the pencil and wrote back, “Now? In class? And besides, that game is lame.” Louis bit his lip a he slid the paper back over, lifting his eyes from the paper to Harry’s face as he read the note.

Harry sent a challenging glare at Louis before quickly scribbling out the next note.

“So now I’m lame too? I see how it is. Fine, then what game do you want to play?” Harry slid the paper back over.

If Louis wasn’t watching Harry’s face, he’d probably be concerned that Harry was actually upset but with the way he was grinning slightly with his dimple showing and his look being challenging yet completely adorable and harmless, he wasn’t too scared.

“None in class. I need to pay attention! Are you trying to make me fail?” Louis wrote back, a small giggle escaping his lips.

Louis Tomlinson did not fucking giggle. He did not. He will go to any lengths to defend himself in this situation because he did not just giggle. His cheeks heated up and he covered his mouth with his hand from the embarrassment.

Harry was already passing the note back over once Louis got over the fact that he didn’t just giggle.

“Its an easy class and I can help you if you start failing. So yes, maybe my intentions are to make you fail.” The note had with a small wink face drawn next the that line of writing.

Louis grinned brightly down at the paper before beginning to write something back when he heard someone clearing their throat in front of him. His head snapped up at record speed and directly in front of his and Harry’s desks was the English teacher.

“Are we passing notes? Not a good first impression Ms. Tomlinson. Hand it over.” She said sternly and held out her hand to take it from them.

Louis slowly handed her the note with a dark blush, refusing to look up at her or Harry. Harry seemed to know better than talk to Louis at that point and risk them both getting in trouble again so they remained in an uncomfortable silence for the rest of class with Harry constantly sending worried glances towards Louis.

As soon as the bell was ringing, Louis had his bag on his bag and he was out of the room before Harry could even catch up to him.

He wasn’t necessarily mad at Harry but he was just a bit upset. It was understandable and its not like he would avoid Harry forever. He would probably be talking to him again by lunch if Harry approached him.

 

~~~~

 

As predicted, when the lunch bell rang and everyone piled into the halls to head to the cafeteria, Louis felt a strong, large hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and saw that it was only Harry.

“Come with me. I need to talk to you.” Harry said, his tone sounding sad and guilty. On closer inspection of his features as they turned down a different hall, Louis noticed how Harry’s forehead was creased with what seemed to be worry and his lips were quirked down into a small frown. Louis didn’t say anything though, he just followed behind Harry until they were walking right out the school doors and that’s when Louis finally stopped following him.

“I’m not going out there. You’re not getting me in trouble again.” Louis shook his head. His statement was supposed to sound teasing but Harry seemed to take it very seriously.

“Louis, that’s what I want to talk to you about. It’s lunch time, we are allowed to be wherever as long as we are back for class. Please?” Harry asked.

“It was a joke.” Louis stated back seriously with a bit of a smile tugging on his thin lips.

“Oh. Okay. Well I still want to talk to you.” Harry blushed at the realization of taking it too seriously. Louis watched as he put a door stop in the door and led Louis over to a small cement slab on the ground against the back of the school. Harry sat down and patted the small space for Louis to sit too.

“My arse is not going to fit on that small of a space. If you haven’t noticed, it’s pretty big.” Louis shook his head and crossed his arms with a chuckle escaping.

“Of course I’ve noticed, come on, just sit. You’ll fit fine.” Harry said with a much more relaxed posture than before.

Louis blushed darkly before sitting down next to Harry, looking down at the ground with a blush still coloring the tips of his ears and cheeks.

“Look, I’m really sorry that I got you in trouble during English. She’s normally a really relaxed teacher and the course is laid back. How can I make it up to you?” Harry asked, looking at Louis directly.

He could feel Harry staring at him, waiting for an answer. Louis didn’t really care though anymore. If Harry wanted to make it up to him, he wouldn’t refuse but he wasn’t upset or angry about it. He was already forgiven in Louis’ mind.

“I don’t care, you know. Like I was a little upset at first but it doesn’t matter. All the teachers can’t like me so its really okay. But, if you do want to make it up to me, you have to decide what you’ll do and I will choose if you’re worthy enough for forgiveness.” Louis said cheekily, biting his lip as he glanced up to meet Harry’s stare.

There was a small pause where neither of them said anything, just stared at each other before Harry blurted out,

“Will you go on a date with me?”

_Will you go on a date with me?_

**_Will you go on a date with me?_ **

Was Louis hearing that right? Did Harry just ask him on a date?

Louis must have been silent for too long before Harry quickly added, “I mean you don’t have to… Just to make up for getting you in trouble you know..” He said nervously, wringing his hands out in front of himself. “And we could play our 20 questions we didn’t get to?”

A beat of silence while a grin spread on Louis’ face.

“Yeah, I’ll go on a date with you.” Louis blushed softly with a giddy smile.

A date. He could do that.

He probably should have thought it through more though because well, Harry was known just to want to have a quick fuck with girls.

Louis certainly wasn’t a girl, issue number one, and Louis didn’t want just a quick hook up with Harry, issue number two.

He seemed so genuine though and one date couldn’t be so bad, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? 
> 
> Leave comments on what you guys thought! The next update will hopefully come a lot quicker!
> 
> My tumblr: the-larry-feels.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: the-larry-feels.tumblr.com


End file.
